Somebody else
by Kyary-Chan13
Summary: Yuri ha estado enamorado de su amigo de la infancia Yuuri Katsuki, sin embargo sus sentimientos no pueden ser correspondidos, ya que Yuuri está profundamente enamorado de Viktor Nikiforov su actual novio.


**_Somebody else_**

La música sonaba fuerte y alto, el lugar se encontraba lleno de gente algunos reunidos en mesas platicando alegremente, otros en la pista de baile moviendo su cuerpo al ritmo de la música, y otras personas se encontraban en la barra tomando su bebida mirando cómo la gente a su alrededor se divertía, era una noche de viernes como cualquiera o por lo menos así era para el rubio que se encontraba mirando su tarro de cerveza como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

— ¿Por qué tan solo cariño? —pregunto una voz femenina

—No estoy solo —respondió el chico mientras alzaba su bebida

— Oh vamos, un chico tan lindo como tú debería estar divirtiéndose en la pista no en la barra

— ¿Si bailo contigo dejaras de molestarme?

—Claro

—Muy bien —vació todo lo que quedaba de su tarro de un solo trago, tomando así la mano que la chica le ofrecía

Debía admitir que la chica era atractiva: piel bronceada, ojos ámbar y un largo cabello castaño ligeramente ondulado, era una verdadera lástima que no se pudiera enamorar de ella, su corazón ya estaba ocupado por un imposible. En momentos así Yuri Plisetsky se lamentaba su suerte.

-.-.-.-

Bailó un rato hasta que le dijo a la chica que lo dejara solo, resignada ella lo dejo ir, no pregunto su nombre de todas formas esperaba no volver a verla.

Se sentó nuevamente en la barra pidiendo esta vez un whisky.

— ¡Yurio! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías? —volteo para ver al dueño de esa voz, aunque él ya sabía de quien se trataba

— ¿Cerdo que haces aquí? —pregunta a su amigo Yuri Katsuki

— Vine con Viktor y unos amigos ¿y tú?

— Solo vine a pasar el rato — respondió sin más, como decirle que en realidad había ido a ese lugar a ahogar sus penas y que ahora el causante se encontraba enfrente de él.

Porque si, Yuri Plisetsky se encontraba profundamente enamorado de su amigo de la infancia Yuuri Katsuki, pero su amor no era correspondido debido a que el peli negro estaba comprometido con su primo Viktor Nikiforov. Si antes sentía que una línea los separaba ahora que directamente el pasaría a ser parte de su familia parecía más bien una barrera lo que se encargaba de mantenerlos separados.

Aún recuerda cuando se enteró de la noticia.

-.-.-.-

 _Se encontraba junto a su amigo Otabek y otros conocidos en una cafetería, Yuuri y Viktor los habían citado ahí ya que tenían algo importante que decirles._

 _De repente llegaron y cuando logró verlo de frente algo dentro de él se derrumbó, no eran necesarias las palabras su mirada lo decía todo; la devoción y el eterno cariño con el que miraba al peli plata eran señales más que suficientes para decirle que había perdido una guerra en la que nunca participó._

 _Tras una breve plática decidieron por fin dar la noticia que temía escuchar._

 _— Hemos decidido casarnos — informaron a los presentes con una enorme sonrisa en la cara y mostrando unos anillos de oro a juego._

 _Las felicitaciones y los buenos deseos no tardaron en llegar. Yuri solo fue capaz de sonreír como si esa noticia no le destrozara su corazón._ _ **Lo mira a lo lejos, sabe que él está más que feliz**_

 _— ¿Estas bien Yuri? —pregunto su amigo el kazajo_

 _— Claro que si Otabek, ¿por qué no debería estarlo?_

 _— Tu mirada se ve diferente_

 _— Solo me sorprende que ahora el cerdo sea parte de la familia —explico evitando la mirada de su amigo, sabía que si lo miraba fijamente se daría cuenta de que estaba mintiendo —Vamos a celebrar con ellos —menciono tratando de sonar lo más sincero posible._

 _Dolía pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, si tan solo hubiera sido sincero tal vez las cosas serían diferentes, pero ahora ya era muy tarde._

-.-.-.-

—¿ Yurio me estas escuchando?

— Lo siento cerdo, pensé en otra cosa ¿Qué decías?

— ¿Qué si quieres sentarte con nosotros?

— Gracias pero ya pronto me iré —señalo su vaso de bebida vacío

El chico solo suspiro resignado sabía que convencer al rubio de lo contrario era muy difícil, así que solo le sonrió. — Si cambias de opinión estaremos cerca de la pista —dijo antes de darle un apretón de manos

Lo observaba irse, por un momento tuvo ganas de extender su mano y evitar que se fuera, más no lo hizo, definitivamente era mejor de esa forma. ****

Miro a lo lejos como se sentaba a un lado de Viktor, él lo abrazaba y besaba se transmitían cariño en cada caricia y en cada sonrisa dada se decían una y otra vez todas las promesas de amor existentes.

Negó con su cabeza mientras una traviesa lágrima salía de su ojo derecho. Tendría que acostumbrarse y aceptar que Yuuri Katsuki pertenecía a Viktor Nikiforov, _tal vez en otra vida se pueda dar lo nuestro_ pensó el rubio antes de dejar el lugar.

Al salir del lugar miro el cielo, la luna llena brillaba intensamente; se veía hermosa. Caminó tranquilamente por las solitarias calles de la ciudad, sonrió al recordar una frase que decía que cuando amas alguien su felicidad también es tu felicidad y en cierta manera era cierto, estaba feliz porque dos personas importantes en su vida estaban juntas y se amaban mutuamente. Aprendería a superar el dolor y vivir con el recuerdo de un amor no correspondido.


End file.
